rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy
Jeopard is the thirty-seventh episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the first episode of the fourth season. Summary Not much has changed during Gwady's absence, though it seems that as more time passes, some things need to get taken care of, before the situation turns dire. Episode in Detail Bueh, frustrated with the sudden disappearance of both Ryahno and Gwady, ponders on her passive stance on actions, in this current life, as well as her past life, and if it isn't time to start taking on a more active role. Just as she makes up her mind and gets ready to search for Gwady, said woman walks into the apartment, announcing her return. Bueh is overjoyed and hugs the rat. Meanwhile in the police station, Tenyu Eesh Yuw is voicing her thoughts on Gwady in a conversation with Loco. After the things that happened three months before, the giant has come to the conclusion, that perhaps the rat is on their side, not working against them. As Yuw isn't really able to properly recall and word the details, Loco finds it very hard to believe what is being said, which the woman clearly voices. Instead Loco suggests that Gwady poisoned the giant's mind, as Yuw had previously refused help during the time that the rat had appeared to many citizens of Dikuda, including the giant. Unable to come up with more arguments for her point of view or debunk Loco's, Yuw backs off, retreating from the office to the restroom to think, wondering if perhaps her colleague is right. She even goes so far as doubting Rutbouc's existence, pondering if the woman is just an extension of the rat's tricks, as the redhead appeared after a triggering sentence from Gwady. In the restroom, Rutbouc immediately engages in a conversation with her, voicing her disappointment with how the talk went, but not blaming Yuw for the end result. As Yuw looks at the mirror, she sees the redhead instead of her reflection, a sight that startles her, causing her to complain about it, instead of reacting to Rutbouc's words. Upset with the situation, the outcome and how everyone seems to blame her, she struggles to maintain her composure and not break something in anger. Rutbouc then tries to steer her away from those thoughts of anger and violence, warning her to not let them head into that direction. The giant pretends to not know what the other is talking about, but finds herself shocked, when the redhead states exactly what Yuw had been thinking about: Killing Loco. Pushed over the edge by Rutbouc going into detail, she loses control and breaks the sink. She instantly regrets it, knowing that it will now cause a scene and she has to deal with the consequences. Yuw then finds herself slightly mocked by Rutbouc, who, grinning, asks her if she's losing control. The instant after asking the question however, it is actually Rutbouc that loses control over her physical appearance, seemingly struggling for a long moment and shifting back and forth between her lizard shape. Watching it happen, Yuw realises, that the other appears to be in pain and that something is definitely wrong and has been wrong since the shooting at the police station. By the time Rutbouc regains control, Loco checks up on Yuw, finding her standing amongst the puddles caused by the broken sink. After asking if she's okay, Yuw hesitates to answer, first waiting for Rutbouc to reply to the very same question, which the giant had asked before Loco walked in. Rutbouc denies, warning Yuw to control herself. The giant follows Loco out of the restroom and back into the office. Yuw wonders if perhaps she should tell her co-worker about Rutbouc's existence, but is scared of being judged as mentally ill. Instead, to slowly start off, she begins talking about her dreams and how they are filled with violence and war. The two have a short conversation about the topic of their nightly dreams, which loosens the tense atmosphere. Later on Loco pays a visit to Uuzoo to share some new information with the snake. As it has been a while since their last meeting, Uuzoo has a lot to talk about, like how she's learning more about Dikuda. The two exchange information they gathered, with Loco telling the snake more about Ryahno and how there appears to be a gap in the woman's work history. Uuzoo is surprised to hear that, as the only other information she has, is that Pabu Ran fought under Ryahno and she doesn't feel like it's appropriate to ask a veteran about war. Afterwards Uuzoo then shares her knowledge about the UrSu, which reminded her of the guild member The Toxic Container. Loco is curious to hear the story, so the snake explains their appearance, how their meat is basically an anti-toxin for as long as it remains in the body's system and how people are willing to pay horrendous prices to acquire the meat. Uuzoo wonders if perhaps the Toxic Container is some sort of UrSu, and just how they actually take toxicity out of people's life. Loco finds the theory to be solid and compliments the snake on her findings, while making a mental note about the newly achieved information. She asks the snake how her wall is coming along, to which Uuzoo replies that she hasn't added much since their last meeting, due to her busy life. Before Loco leaves, Uuzoo asks her about the current state of the police station and if everyone is okay. The woman struggles a bit with answering, but finally tells Uuzoo, that they're trying to get everyone into shape and search for new promising recruits. Realising the others discomfort, Uuzoo then drops the topic, saying that she hopes it turns out well. Once Loco is gone, Uuzoo returns to an online conversation with Krrah, with the two ending up talking about how Krrah has recently been studying at the Botanical University, and about their families. Her parents are a tough subject for Uuzoo, who struggles a bit, but ends up talking about how she appeared to have been a disappointment and failure to her family. After work is over, Yuw returns to her home, relieved after a stressful chase through the city streets in Loco's car. The weather had made it a dangerous thing, and she and Loco had almost ended up slipping and falling off a building when confronting the criminal. To Yuw's surprise, it had been Gwady, that had saved them. Loco hadn't been aware of this, but the giant had seen her. Back at her home, Yuw tries to go to rest, but is surprised to find a lack of Rutbouc commenting on her actions, which usually happens. Confused, she asks her about it, only to find Gwady replying instead, who forms from a black mist and appears in Yuw's home, appearing rather angry. The rat then confronts her on her past actions that got Weido killed. The news that Gwady is aware of this incident, sends Yuw into a panicked state. The giant had previously been scared, when Gwady first showed up, as her name shared "Weido" in it and there were physical similarities as well. As Yuw tries to explain how she didn't think her actions would cause such consequences, Gwady gets even angrier at this new revelation, that Yuw was at least vaguely aware of the relation between Gwady and Weido. Finally the rat points her rifle at the giant, about to shoot her. Only due to Rutbouc's intervention can the situation be solved, as she, in control over Yuw's body, apologizes for the wrong that has been done, promising to change, while using the KeTou bow to show respect. In the end Gwady backs away and lowers the rifle, pulling out some files which she throws onto the table, gesturing for the giant to read them. Rutbouc, still in control, does so and finds the files to contain details on mobsters that tried to threaten Yuw into cooperation, which the woman had ignored. Knowing that the situation will get out of hand, Gwady then tells the woman that together they will take care of cleaning the mess up. Gwady then leaves Yuw's home through the pipe system and, once outside and back in human shape, is approached by YiFung. The woman asks her for help in tracking down Bayroff, as he still hasn't been found, despite having been in Dikuda for a bit longer than three months now. Even though Gwady has her hands full dealing with the crime in Dikuda and isn't the best at tracking people down, she agrees to help YiFung, by the use of her spiritual wires, still attached to some citizens. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Bueh * Kuraz Ryahno (mentioned) * Gwadeweido * Tenyu Eesh Yuw * Loco Wish * Rutbouc * Yin Uuzoo * Pabu Ran (mentioned) * The Toxic Container (mentioned) * UrSu (mentioned) * Sheenyai Yavei (mentioned) * Krrah * Uuzoo's dad (mentioned) * Uuzoo's mom (mentioned) * Weido (appearance) * Hwong YiFung * Bayroff (mentioned) Trivia * In this image Rutbouc was mid-transformation. Her full lizard shape can be seen here. * Ursu is based off of a mythological monster from the Chinese book Classic of Mountains and Seas. See here for further image examples. * The fact that Gwadeweido, who's past life, Weido, was also referred to as "37", has Yuw, the one responsible for Weido's death, at gunpoint for said crime in episode 37 is not just a coincidence. * The KeTou bow, also known as KowTow, in this case means that you give your fate into the hands of the person you're bowing to, while placing them above yourself, like you are worth nothing. Denying forgiveness would usually be regarded as disrespectful and dishonorable. * As confirmed by Zennore, Gwady was aware that Rutbouc was the one to apologize. It was also the reason that she didn't pull the trigger. * "Have you been peeking at me showering again, All-Seer? Gwa gwa gwa!" - "Originally, this sentence was a bit longer: "Have you been peeking at me showering again, All-Seer? You like what you see? Gwaaaaa gwa gwa gwa gwa!"" - Zennore * The spiritual wires talked about at the end, refer to what happened in episode 23, when Gwady had connected to the citizens of the city in order to perform her job as The Bringer of Punishment. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 4 Category:Episodes